Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 November 2015
01:40 BECAUSE POTATOES 01:43 Get matt to the serveer 01:44 ytj 01:45 HE BLEW UP All 5 OF MY PETS 01:45 AND THEY WERE ALL NAMED BOBBY 01:45 bearjedi did 01:45 not matt 01:46 Scribble i`m telling Mattycn right now 01:46 k 01:47 i`m telling feel free to reply to it 01:48 hi DJ! 01:49 Dj can i make your retired avatar? 01:49 Already done 01:49 YAY 01:49 i wanna make you an avatar as a retirement gift 01:50 you can use when ever you want 01:50 ok 01:50 DJ, I feel sad. 01:50 But i'll use it in December, if i could use the computer 01:50 BTW, 01:50 ikr your retiring too 01:50 Is my Dark-shroom done? 01:50 Yeah I am. 01:50 Yup 01:50 y? 01:51 i`ll anncouce my retirement date 01:51 YHB, gimme the link 01:51 lemme make it 01:51 I made a Youtube Channel 01:51 http://lolwutburger.deviantart.com/art/HELLO-MA-HONEY-HELLO-MA-BABY-HELLO-MA-RAGTIME-GAL-485723381 01:51 WAIT WRONG ONE 01:52 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWUhThH16unEKlbTEWVX_Mw 01:52 Dj i`ll link when i make it 01:52 lol 01:53 gonna sub you later 01:53 done with the avatar 01:53 sub to me Carrie Genova 01:53 Ok DJ. 01:54 IDK y i use fake names 01:54 no 01:54 wait don`t sub to me! 01:54 don`t sub to me DJ i need more content 01:54 Dj find a away to zoom it in 01:54 ok 01:55 01:55 Hu 01:55 hi 01:55 ok 01:55 Hi 01:55 Getini I have a Youtube CHannel 01:55 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWUhThH16unEKlbTEWVX_Mw 01:55 I saw 01:56 Getini hi! 01:56 Ok 01:56 Dj saw my avatar fir u 01:56 Hi, @Naren I just subbed to you 01:56 you 01:56 *yes 01:56 Hi 01:56 Hey ya guys\ 01:57 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3PHfuJXHHvSJruNyISCJgw Just in case 01:57 Heya Getini 01:57 I'm retiring 01:57 Hi! 01:57 WHAT!? 01:58 @DJ 01:58 It's true his blog: User blog:DJcraft789/Retiring 01:59 I subscirbed you Getini 01:59 Ok! :D 01:59 Here. 01:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQoOF1nXiiM 01:59 My vid. 01:59 FIrst one. 01:59 Plus, YHB, i won't be able to use your profile pic but i used it in here 01:59 User:DJcraft789 01:59 ERMAGERD 02:00 Maybe i can be admin easier, IDK 02:00 but that kinda sux 02:00 DJ,do you have a youtube channel? 02:00 yup 02:00 lemme 02:00 link 02:01 Link: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3OfPd2pANPQHFk5b6lq5Ew 02:01 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3OfPd2pANPQHFk5b6lq5Ew 02:01 DJ was my 58th subscriber (I think) :P 02:01 oh there you go 02:01 Lol 02:02 y can`t you use it DJ? 02:02 but a slideshow in my User:DJcraft789 02:02 it`s a DJ-Shroom i made it up 02:03 User:DJcraft789 02:03 oh 02:03 do you like i like in a slideshow 02:03 * Young Hardy Brand hugs DJ 02:03 Oh, I have to leave, bye :/ :P :D See u later, DJ! -���� Getini, the YouTuber 02:03 well you could make the plant and write it on T 02:03 bye 02:03 Bye! 02:03 YHB, make the page of DJ-Shroom 02:03 and give a trivia that it is based on me 02:04 Bye ��!! 02:04 DJ Subscribe me 02:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQoOF1nXiiM 02:04 ok 02:06 Hello! 02:06 subscribed 02:07 16 subs yeah! 02:07 Hi DJ 02:07 Yo 02:08 Today i'm retiring 02:08 I know :( 02:08 Thx! 02:08 Me too Squashcake 02:08 Hello 02:09 y DJ? 02:09 I'm using this profile 02:09 but i promise i'll use it 02:09 Oh yea, i got my christmas profile 02:09 Squashcake I'm leaving too y'know. 02:09 got my retiring profile 02:10 Why naren? 02:10 When will you guys be back? 02:10 also, Naren, if your leaving because i'm leaving, well that's a bad reason what's so ever, I'm leaving for a good reason 02:10 yup 02:10 me 02:10 2017 or earlier 02:11 I'm not leaving cuz your leaving 02:11 Jeez 02:11 good 02:11 And Squashcake 02:11 ScribbleMasterer 02:12 User blog:Naren3000/Semi-Retiring. 02:12 Reasons 02:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5G7TlgnNnZo 02:12 my latest vid 02:14 i subbed DJ! 02:14 ok 02:14 17 subs 02:14 Wait, is Wikia Critic the only admin now since your leaving :o 02:14 Like my vid 02:14 User blog:Naren3000/Semi-Retiring. 02:14 i have something to annoucne 02:14 Wait no 02:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQoOF1nXiiM 02:15 DJ I subscribed! 02:15 thx 02:15 18 subs! 02:15 Young if your levying I swear. 02:16 Squashcake, mind to like 02:16 leaving* 02:16 and subs 02:16 DJ can you make a video of you chatting on here? 02:17 i`m not leaving squash 02:17 The recording is on the other computer 02:17 wuy 02:17 can you record now 02:17 i'm using the other computerf 02:17 with no record 02:17 so can you record? 02:17 on the other computer yes 02:18 SquashCake, if your leaving because me naren are gonna leave, It is a bad reason whatsoever. We're retiring for a good reason 02:18 I was never leaving in the first place. 02:18 oh1 02:19 why u said leaving* 02:19 User blog:Young Hardy Brand/My leaving year 02:19 Cuz I misspelled leaving when I said if young was leaving 02:20 Why!!!!!!!!!!! :o 02:21 Young Hardy Brand 02:21 the wiki didn't collapse 02:22 Now it did 02:22 IK DJ i`m just saying 02:22 Making a vid 02:22 SquashCake i`m not Leaving 02:22 good 02:22 i`m i in the vid Naren 02:23 me too 02:23 that`s the year i`m leaving 02:23 No. 02:23 I was going to say, you just joined the wiki 02:24 i`l Halley`s comet to randomz this is a purple sky 02:25 Done 02:25 dose my avatar look like a purple sky? 02:25 Now have to wait and I'll upload it soon 02:25 I`m i in the vid 02:26 No you're not 02:26 This one is funny (kinda). 02:26 25% done 02:28 27% 02:30 ded chat 02:31 GUYS? 02:32 30% 02:32 40% 02:33 60 02:34 Dj i requested two plants to breed were are they 02:34 70% 02:35 not reserved 02:35 sorry 02:35 DJ! 02:35 ya 02:35 your request 02:35 i know 02:35 wait 02:35 gonna get it 02:35 thx! 02:35 75 02:35 DJ you use screen cast o matic? 02:36 what's that? 02:36 DJ, I'm almost DONE! 02:37 DJ it`s a recorder online 02:37 I use bandican 02:37 *bandican 02:37 what that? 02:37 *bandicam 02:38 Idk 02:39 80% 02:39 Urgh my photoshop is taking too long 02:40 My Uploading takes too long 02:40 Photoshop? 02:41 75% 02:41 85% 02:44 photoshop 02:44 it's taking too long 02:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DD9Hem-hh6I 02:45 Done! 02:46 Naren make a YT Video with me in it 02:47 SUre. 02:47 About you? 02:53 Ded 02:56 Naren3000 02:56 Done 02:56 User blog:DJcraft789/DJ's Image & Animation Requests 02:56 Dark-shroom 02:57 gtg 03:28 AFter all, I am leaving 03:28 Bye 03:28 I will miss you :( 03:29 Well bye 03:29 * HDMaster removes from enemy list 03:29 .. 03:35 HDMaster 03:35 you leaving too? 03:49 Hello 04:12 hi 04:45 Hello I like classic music 04:46 I love Mozart 04:53 Hello Dj 2015 11 30